Quests
Quests are given via Quest NPCs,but some Enemys here do not have any Quests because they are raid bosses. These quests are the ones who are in the old world and in the New World. Sorted by recommended level of island NORMAL WORLD Pirate Starter Bandits: Level Required: 0 Description: Defeat 5 Bandits Reward: 350B$, 25EXP. Marine Starter Trainees: Level Required: 0 Description: Defeat 5 Trainees Reward: 350B$, 25EXP. Jungle '' 'Monkeys:' Level Required: 10 Description: Defeat 6 Monkeys Reward: 800B$, 1,800EXP. '''Gorillas:' Level Required: 15 Description: Defeat 8 gorillas Reward: 1,200B$, 3,500EXP. Gorilla King: Level Required: 20 Description: Defeat the Gorilla King (BOSS) Reward: 2,000B$, 7,000EXP. Pirate Village Pirates: Level Required: 30 Description: Defeat 8 pirates Reward: 3,000B$, 10,000EXP. Brutes: Level Required: 40 Description: Defeat 10 Brutes Reward: 3,500B$, 15,000EXP. Bobby the Clown: Level Required: 55 Description: Defeat Bobby the Clown (BOSS) Reward: 8,000B$, 35,000EXP. Desert Island '' '''Desert Bandits:' Level Required: 60 Description: Defeat 8 Desert Bandits Reward: 4,000B$, 30,000EXP. Desert Officers: Level Required: 75 Description: Defeat 6 Desert Officers Reward: 4,500B$, 45,000EXP. Snow Island Snow Bandits: Level Required: 90 Description: Defeat 7 Snow Bandits Reward: 5,000B$, 60,000EXP. Snowmans: Level Required: 100 Description: Defeat 10 Snowmans Reward: 5,500B$, 75,000EXP. Yeti: Level Required: 105 Description: Defeat Yeti (BOSS) Reward: 10,000B$ 150,000EXP. The Haki Teacher can be found here. Marineford Marine Captains: Level Required: 120 Description: Defeat 8 Marine Captains Reward: 6,000B$, 100,000EXP. Vice Admirals: Level Required: 130 Description: Defeat Vice Admirals Reward: 15,000B$, 350,000EXP. WhiteBeard: Level Required: 0 Description: Defeat Whitebeard (There is no Quest, it's a lvl.750 raid boss) Reward: Bisento (If you already got bisento, then you get Bisento v2) (Note that you can not set your spawn point at this island.) Skypiea (1st part) Sky Bandits: Level Required: 150 Description: Defeat 7 Sky Bandits Reward: 7,000B$, 160,000EXP. Dark Masters: Level Required: 175 Description: Defeat 8 Dark Masters Reward: 7,500B$, 275,000EXP. Prison Island Warden: Level Required: 200 Description: Defeat Warden Reward: 6,000B$, 550,000EXP Chief Warden: Level Required: 225 Description: Defeat Chief Warden Reward: 10,000B$, 650,000EXP Flamingo: Level Required: 250 Description: Defeat Flamingo Reward: 15,000B$, 1,300,000EXP Colosseum Toga Warriors: Level Required: 225 Description: Defeat 7 Toga Warriors Reward: 7,000B$, 600,000EXP Gladiators: Level Required: 275 Description: Defeat 8 Gladiators Reward: 7,500B$, 800,000EXP Volcano Revolutionary Soldiers: Level Required: 300 Description: Defeat 9 Revolutionary Soldiers Reward: 8,250B$, 900,000EXP Revolutionary Spies: Level Required: 330 Description: Defeat 8 Revolutionary Spies Reward: 8,500B$, 1,250,000EXP Magma Admiral: Level Required: 350 Description: Defeat Magma Admiral (BOSS) Reward: 15,000B$, 2,000,000EXP Neptune Kingdom Fishman Warriors: Level Required: 375 Description: Defeat 8 Fishman Warriors Reward: 8,750B$, 1,500,000EXP Fishman Commandos: Level Required: 400 Description: Defeat 9 Fishman Commandos Reward: 9,000B$, 1,900,000EXP Fishman Jones: Level Required: 425 Description: Defeat Fishman Jones (BOSS) Reward: 15,000B$, 2,600,000EXP Upper Yard Entrance (2nd part) God's Guards: Level Required: 450 Description: Defeat 7 God's Guards Reward: 8,750B$, 2,400,000EXP Shandas: Level Required: 475 Description: Defeat 9 Shandas Reward: 9,000B$, 2,700,000EXP Wysper: Level Required: 500 Description: Defeat Wysper Reward: 15,000B$, 3,300,000EXP Upper Yard (3rd part) Divine Squads: Level Required: 525 Description: Defeat 8 Divine Squads Reward: 9,500B$, 3,200,000EXP Divine Soldiers: Level Required: 550 Description: Defeat 8 Divine Soldiers Reward: 9,750B$, 3,800,000EXP Thunder God: Level Required: 575 Description: Defeat Thunder God (BOSS) Reward: 20,000B$, 4,800,000EXP Water 7 Galley Pirates: Level Required: 625 Description: Defeat 8 Galley Pirates Reward: 10,000B$, 4,500,000EXP Galley Captains: Level Required: 650 Description: Defeat 9 Galley Captains Reward: 10,000B$, 6,000,000EXP Cyborg: Level Required: 675 Description: Defeat Cyborg (BOSS) Reward: 20,000B$, 8,500,000EXP NEW WORLD (Note that you need Level 700 to enter the New World!) Area 1 Raiders: Level Required: 700 Description: Defeat 8 Raiders Reward: 10,250B$, 6,500,000EXP Mercenaries: Level Required: 725 Description: Defeat 9 Mercenaries Reward: 10,500B$, 7,000,000EXP Diamond: Level Required: 750 Description: Defeat Diamond (BOSS) Reward: 25,000B$, 9,000,000EXP Area 2 Flamingo Pirates: Level Required: 775 Description: Defeat 8 Flamingo Pirates Reward: 10,750B$, 7,500,000EXP Factory Staff: Level Required: 800 Description: Defeat 9 Factory Staff Reward: 11,000B$, 8,250,000EXP Jeremy: Level Required: 850 Description: Defeat Jeremy (BOSS) Reward: 25,000B$, 11,500,000EXP Green Zone Marine Lieutenants: Level Required: 875 Description: Defeat 8 Marine Lieutenants Reward: 11,250B$, 9,000,000EXP Marine Captains: Level Required: 900 Description: Defeat 9 Marine Captains Reward: 11,500B$, 10,000,000EXP Fajita: Level Required: 925 Description: Defeat Fajita (BOSS) Reward: 25,000B$, 15,000,000EXP Sea Sea Beast: Level Required: 700 Description: Defeat Sea Beast (There is no Quest, it's a lvl.700 raid boss) Reward: Just accessories (Top hat, Choppas hat) and a Fist of darkness (It's a item you need to spawn Blackbeard) Blackbeard Island Blackbeard: Level Required: 700 Description: Defeat Blackbeard (There is no Quest, it's a lvl.700 raid boss) Reward: If you do more than 10% damage, you will get a rare artifact (You need it for Dragon Claw, Flower Ship, Stat reset and for Race change) (Note that you can not set your spawn point at this island.)